One Love
by S.J. More
Summary: A scene in place of the storm troopers attempt against Yoda on Kashyyyk. My first SW fanfic. I hope you like it! This is finally completed. Please Read and Review if you have time!
1. Prologue

One Love  
Written by S. J. More

Characters: Yoda, Wookies, unknown female  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns everything that is familiar to you, I own the female and the insert of this scene.  
Time Zone: Takes place during Revenge of the Sith (SWIII)  
Rated: PG  
Warnings: Character Death  
Genre(s): Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Action/Adventure  
Summary: A scene in place of the storm troopers attempt against Yoda on Kashyyyk.  
Author's note: I'm not that familiar with the Star Wars world yet so please correct me if you find something out of place, spelled wrong, or just wrong in general.

Prologue:

This story takes place on Kashyyyk when Yoda is over seeing the grounds—a scene replacing the normal movie/screen play scene. The screen play has more in it then the movie does just like a good book turned into a movie.

There was a prisoner, a human supposedly native female chained to the wall of the protruding porch-like shack, a Wroshyr tree-house.

The Wookies caught her before Master Yoda arrived to oversee the battlefield. She had been sneaking along the tree houses earlier that day and tried to run away when the Wookies caught her. In her ancient tongue she curses them and demands to be set free. Normally they would but for safety measures they make her a prisoner and take her back with them.

No name, little clothing, like that of an Indian native. For pretenses, she has a small body, light blue eyes, dirty blonde hair and dull brushed copper skin. Simple. But mission-less? Content but sad.

This scene takes the place of the storm troopers attempt to kill the general, grand master Yoda.

Author's note:  
Please read and review, make my day by giving me a smiley face or a frowning smiley if you don't like it.

Other notes and sources of information:  
SW III – screen play - http:// scripts. cgispy. com/ newsboard .cgi? action =view&num =2&user =script (without the spaces)  
Other facts from wookiepedia

Thank you,  
S.J. More


	2. Section1

Section 1

The two clones stand at the end of the Wookie tree house and survey the ground, awaiting master Yoda's arrival.

The Wookies bray softly as the little master appears next to them.

The two clones turn and talk about the small Jedi's form. "Small he is," said one to the other. "Yes, but wise," says the other.

Yoda stands tall, with the sunrise behind him. "Spotted the enemy, have you?"

"Yes, general we have, just off the coast they are gathering troops," said the leader of the two clones.

"Ready your troops, you should." Replied the small Jedi master and surveyed the tree-house with wide green eyes.

In one passing step, the little green master turns and stares at the chained female, eyes searching her face.

Her lean body is in a sitting position against on of the post, her long golden hair covers her face. Looking up, her hair slides over her shoulders, she has white tattoos like that of a Togruta; they are on her face under her eyes and down the sides of her cheeks. Light copper skin adorned with light blue eyes vacant but searching the little master's face as well.

"What's this?" Master Yoda asked the clones as they scurry by.

"A prisoner of the Wookies, not our doing." The leader says and pulls out his comm link to the other clones down below.

With a questioning gaze, he turns his head to the wookies that are pacing back and forth howling in their aggressive tongue.

Her shackles jingle, and the old master's gaze returns to her face. Her arms high above her head, she only stares at the small master.

"Hmph, done something to the Wookies, have you?" He questions and points one clawed finger at her.

She only cocks her head to the left and then stares down once again, hair retreating back to cover her soft features.

Yoda walks away and survey's the ground where the clones were standing only moments before. All the Wookies are ready with their battle armor and battle vehicles.

Once everything is settled and the clones have received word that everything is waiting for the general's ok, the Wookies in the tree house need to settle down enough for Yoda to think clearly.

"The droids have started up their main power generators." Said Commander Gree.

"Then now the time is, Commander." Said master Yoda watching below.

"Yes, sir," replies the Commander and gives the command.

The Battle begins.

Braying loudly down below the Wookies cries echo through the mountains and coastal shores of Kashyyyk.

Yoda observes the ongoing battle in silence but every once and a while turns to look at the small prisoner the Wookies have insisted on keeping.

Author's note:

It actually took me 10 minutes to write the plot down but I'm finding that I can turn this is into a multi section story now that I have to add all the details to it. Hope you liked the first chapter and will be eager to receive the second for this story. I'm sorry if it seems slow and much repeated compared to the movie/screen play but I don't want to leave anything out.

I do love reviews honest...promise I won't bite!

Sincerely,

S.J. More


	3. Section 2

Section 2

Author's Note: I originally forgot about this scene as I was writing up the final chapters…oops  


* * *

During the day, the Wookies stand next to master Yoda as he feels a mass shift in the force.

_Darkness_. The light of force is becoming dimmer as the dark is rising all around the galaxies. The force is still felt but it has become shallow and weak like that of a dying creature. Breathing hard and clutching his chest, Yoda feels the emotions of all those who are falling to the darkness and those who are scared of what is next to come.

_Sadness_. It flows through those who have witnessed such monstrosities. Like that of Senator Organa. Even without being part of the action, the people of Coruscant and many other planets fall into a new commonplace of sadness as the clones can be seen invading the temple. Blaster fire echoes all over the land and numerous species fall back in despair.

_Despair_. This sweeps in through the city of Coruscant and other planets were the clone wars were fought. The light from the force is swept under the rug and darkness comes forward destroying all the hope in its path. Yoda feels the trillions that have lost there hope and those who are now looking forward to _death _of the republic.

_**Death**_. Millions are silenced within a few moments. It's not clones against droids any longer. It's clones against Jedi. Clones against innocents. It falls around the galaxies like that of a dark red curtain to a final show.

"**Darkness **clouds everything!"

**Sadness **shakes the people into…

**Despair **that takes all the hope from the worlds and forces many to submit to it will.

**Death **– _"The way of the force this is."_

His gimer sticks drops and he's force is faltering inside his tiny body.

Masters Ki-Adi-Mundi, Aayla Secura, and Plo Koon, all slain in a matter on minutes…taken into the flow of the force. _Slain_.

_See them again, I shall._

Many other Jedi are being slain all around the universe and each one's death is being pelted at the aged Jedi like a knife in the gut each time.

_Connected with the Jedi I am, goodbye my friends, with you the force is, miss you I will._

He collapses and he feels their pain, his loss, and the force crying out!

The girl looks over with tears in her eyes, _brónach lá, in éineacht, cróga sí, muid toil! Lig iad thíos, __**mé togradh ní!**_

_(Sad day, together, brave it, we will! Let them down, __**I will not!**__)_

Free their force, their being from his mind, he must. _"Rejoice for those who have fallen into the force, I must."_

Master Yoda stood once more and hid his emotions against the sea of depression, sadness, and hopelessness that has now taken over more than half of the planets and surrounding systems.

_The Wookies comes first, this battle means everything!_

_Stand strong, I must! _Yoda closes his eyes and tries to relax the pain and anguish in a quick meditation as he watches more death below the platform where he stands.

The battle below stayed as is…Chancellor Palentine had suggested after Darth Vader left that they wait and try to convince the wookies to join them before taking over Kashyyyk.

* * *

Author's note: As usual any errors, feel free to point them out or just tell me what you...I'd love it if you did!!! :-)

I'm kind of upset that I almost forgot this scene…oh well what did you think of my quick insert?

(Does anyone know what language she can speak [badly]?)

Sincerely,  
S.J. More


	4. Section 3

One Love  
Written by S. J. More

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns everything that is familiar to you, I own the female and the insert of this scene.

Section 3

Author's note: I'm not sure if all the sections will be short or not…it just kind of happened that way, originally when I wrote it, it was only six pages with three sections but the detail I'm including has given me some lee-way into making this a bigger story than I originally intended.

* * *

The scene has been extended a bit as well.

As the day turned into night; the battled slowed with wookies braying at the sunset and blaster fire echoing off the nearest mountains.

Yoda sighed, a long battle it had been and still going it was.

The shackles of the little 5'3 (1.61 m) native jiggled and Yoda looked over at the resting wookies.

The small master walked over to the chained girl, "promise me, you will," Yoda says lightly.

The girl looks into his kind aged green eyes, and nods slightly.

"Leave, you will not!" He commands strictly and flicks his small three clawed hand over the shackle.

It slips free and into the Jedi masters' hand. "Dangerous, out there it is. Safe here, you will be. Stay you should."

She just stares at him with somber light blue eyes and a sad but vacant expression.

Yoda undoes the chains and rests them lightly next to her small body.

Yoda moves away and looks over the battlefield once more. _Feel guilty, I would to leave such an innocent face locked up. Safe, for now, she will be._

~*~*~

She doesn't run as night falls into place, the occasional blast, or a wookie cry is heard far below doesn't seem to phase her.

She looks up at the diminutive Jedi master as a blast is seen high in the air.

Lights up her facial tattoos the fire bombs do. Yoda notices amid pitch blackness.

The lines on her face are like white lines under her eyes that look like tear streaks down the sides of her face. She also has three dots above the corners of her mouth. (picture found at bottom)

Lightly she stands look over the green masters' head into the mountains across the way. She nods, takes a breath, and incoherently speaks loudly at the Jedi master.

A flick of one of his long ears and a slight turn of his head, he sees that she is standing and is motioning for him to go over to her.

Cautiously he turns, leaving the battlefield and slowly pads over to where she is standing.

_Hesitating she is, sense it I can. _

She bites her lip tightly and looks up over into the mountains. She nods and returns her gaze back to the Jedi master. Curiously he cocks his head at the native female. At first he's startled that she has picked him up, taking his lightsaber and gimer stick in one hand.

She holds tightly onto the little master in her left arm. She begins to run.

* * *

Author's note: It's a bit longer this time but I wasn't sure where I wanted to stop, to keep you interested…so we stopped here.

Other notes: This is a picture of her facial tattoos and what they look like.... (http:// .com/albums/ c352/sj_more/ facialtattoos .jpg (without spaces)  
Sorry it doesn't allow me to post it on here!

Sincerely,  
S. J. More


	5. Section 4

One Love  
Written by S. J. More  


* * *

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns everything that is familiar to you, I own the female and the insert of this scene.  
Rated: PG  
Warnings: Character Death

Section 4

Author's note: It's a bit short but I'm sure you'll like it that way.

* * *

With the Wookies sleeping there is little he can do. He bites down on her copper colored skin in hopes that she'll drop him.

She grimaces but holds tight onto the little Jedi master. This actually helps her to hang onto him as she jumps off the Wroshyr tree-house.

The darkness engulfs the pair of falling beings until the pavilion explodes behind them, roasting the back of the small girl.

Master Yoda unlatches his teeth as he sees and hears the explosion, _saved me, she has_.

The wookies cries lighten the sky as they fall into the night as well, the sound effects are drowned out by the explosion; they have just escaped from.

The girl realizes something and as they continue to fall, she projects the little master as far away as she can. She then proceeds to throw his light saber and tries to project the gimer stick in the same general areas as she threw the light master.

But before she gets the chance she smacks off several tree limbs and all and lands on her side.

As much as her wounds allow, she curls into a ball as much as possible.

Slowly a tear escapes her crystal blue eyes and she stares at the small gimer stick that has landed uninjured in front of her.

*~*~*

Master Yoda stands wobbly for a second before completely regaining the force inside his body. Breathing deeply he feels no wounds to hold him back.

Instinctively he had braced himself as he landed on all fours. Before he completely stood up there was a loud thud beside him. He reached for whatever it was and found that it was his light saber.

With a flip of a switch the green blade illuminates his dark surroundings. High up in the distance he can see the Wroshyr tree-house still aflame.

Feeling with the force as guide he treks off in search of his savior from the explosion above.

* * *

Author's note: As always with my fanfics--I appreciate constructive criticism. Please do tell, anything wrong, tell me and I will fix it as best as possible.

Sincerely,  
S. J. More


	6. Section 5

One Love  
Written by S. J. More  


* * *

Section 5

Author's note: I'm giving up on calling it short, small or diminutive, it's now a tiny except…:-)  


* * *

Blue eyes staring straight through the darkness at the small mound in front of her she notices the little Jedi master as he makes his way over the small hill.

Distance matters not, darkness matters not, find her I must. There she is. Yoda stood atop the mound and takes unhurried steps towards the fallen girl.

He smiles warmly when he spots his gimer stick but frowns deeply, the wrinkles of his forehead falling gracefully over his ancient eyes when he sees the girl staring up at him with sparkling blue eyes full of pain and deep sadness.

He pitter-patters over to her kneeling down beside her dying form.

"Save you, youngling, I must," he says silently slowly realizing the extent of the girls wounds.

Her fate thrives in the force awaiting to take her at any moment. He slowly exhales seeking peace within the force and sharing a small hope that she feels less pain as she begins to slip away.

She says nothing to his wistful remark but looks deeply once more into his green eyes with her blue.

* * *

Author's note: There are none, just review!

Sincerely,  
S. J. More


	7. Section 6

One Love  
Written by S. J. More

* * *

Section 6

Author's note: Nothing new here…

* * *

Moments pass as they stare into each others eyes.

The cry of a wookie breaks their contact, the little master stands and lights his light saber, swinging it back and forth, to announce his present location. The green saber lights the forest up all around them.

Another wookie cries and the little Jedi master kneels once more putting the blinding green saber away.

Tears fill her light blue eyes. She shivers in the darkness.

Sensing her distress he puts his three fingers on her shoulder, sending a warming sensation to her dying body but she flinches away in pain.

He traces her facial marking with the back of his knuckle on his index finger. She smiles lightly but even that turns to a grimace of pain on her soft features.

He sighs and stares into her leaking eyes once more.

No words of comfort can be exchanged, nothing can make this dying feel better, _save her, he cannot_.

* * *

Author's note: As always with my fanfics--I appreciate constructive criticism. Please do tell, anything wrong, tell me and I will fix it as best as possible.

Sincerely,  
S. J. More


	8. Section 7

One Love  
Written by S. J. More

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns everything that is familiar to you, I own the female and the insert of this scene.  
Rated: PG  
Warnings: Character Death

* * *

Section 7

Author's note: hmm, the smaller I make it the more you have to think about for the future.

* * *

The wookiees had finally found them. A smoldering branch from the tree~house lit their way and guided them while they traveled.

Braying softly, so not to announce their present location, the wookiees scoop Yoda off the ground, mistaking the girls' bravery for a hasty getaway carry the squirming master away.

Eyes locked together, her silent voice echoes in his mind, "I did what I could, little Jedi Master and now I can pass _in peace_."

Yoda sees her body fade into the force and feels her spirit join the others.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry my sections are getting smaller…its almost the end…

Sincerely,  
S. J. More


	9. Section 8

One Love  
Written by S. J. More

* * *

Section 8

Author's note: I'm afraid I'm not adding on to this, like in the screen play where Yoda and the wookies play dead and then kill two storm troopers. It's great, you should read it if you get a chance…It has Yoda in it! Why wouldn't you?

* * *

As the wookies loaded General Master Yoda into the small boat, he looks back with a tear in his eye, "The one I love you will always be." Spoken gracefully in his native tongue...that the Wookiees don't understand.

He looks back, knowing he shouldn't and this is were I snapped a picture of him…

Story Picture: http:// . com/albums/ c352/sj_more/ OneLovePic .jpg (without spaces)

THE END

* * *

Author's note: Oh no! It's the end… and unfortunately I wasn't the camera WOman that shot this sad photo…it's actually on the third movie…when Yoda is saying goodbye to the Wookiees!

It's the end, please review and tell me what you think or what you think you would do instead of what I did.

Sincerely,  
S. J. More

P.S. If I was you, I wouldn't totally look for the sequel…I'm still designing the details but it should emerge over my summer break! It's titled so far - 'Reflection' - beware things change but I'll let you know if you want.


End file.
